Vocaloid Ask Me!
by FluffyLiliac
Summary: Ask the vocaloids personal questions and prepare for a surprise! Comment with a question! Multiple questions accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Miku: Hi hi! Miku-tan here!

Luka: Actually, me, Rin, Len ,Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Teto, Haku and Neru as well .

Neru: *Looks up from phone*Hey why am I last on your list?*Looks to phone again*

Miku:*covers up Neru and Luka's mouths* Anyway, why are we here you ask?

Gumi:We are here to answer any questions you have of course!

Len: If you'd like to know any secrets, like what happens behind the filming of magnet-

Miku + Luka: *Scariest glare you'll ever see in your life*

Len: And lots of other stuff too!*Fake grin*

Everyone: So make sure to comment with your request and Fluffyliliac will try ever so hard to get through any!

Teto: Your allowed to make as many as you'd like!

Haku: Just state anything, just make sure you state who the question is directed too!

Kaito: Don't be shy, just ask, okays?

Rin: Come on, we know you'll want too!

Meiko: Also, if you do not have a fanfiction account and are viewing this, we have a group on face-book called: Vocaloid ask me!

Everyone: So goodbye for now, we can't wait to answer your questions!

**For now you are allowed to ask multiple questions, if reviews get stacked I might set a limit, have fun! **

**~fluffyliliac**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews, I've managed to answer every question so yours should be here, if not remind me and I'll answer it in the next question! :) Sayonora for now!**

Rin: *searches in drawer*

Len: Rin what are you-

Rin: *pulls out megaphone*

Len:Oh no

Rin:Oh yes!*speaks into megaphone* Oi! Everybody we got reviews so get up!

Meiko:I'm up!I'm up!Where's the fire?

Miku:Damn it! You ruined my dream about Kaito and leeks!

Everybody except Kaito: O.O

Kaito:*Sleeping obliviously throughout this conversation*

Rin: Bakaito!

Kaito:*awakens* What do you think you're doing?

Rin:Getting everybody up to answer questions, now the first questions are from Shizuhiro and are addressed to Luka:

**i think i'm the first. Ok, soo~ Luka, what happens behind the filming of magnet and what kind of girl you might fall in love with? *Run like hell***

Luka + Miku: *****sees questions* They did not just go there...

Luka: Well... you most definitely are the first, lucky for you?

Rin: Answer the question already!

Luka:Okay! Okay! Len this is your fault for bringing it up. Magnet eh? Well, um, er nothing happened!

Miku: Yeah... nothing at all!

Everyone excluding Luka and Miku: Answer it truthfully!

Miku + Luka: Okay! Okay! We sort of... kissed.

Everyone: 0.0

Luka: We wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl...

Miku: So we...yeah.

Luka: Moving on! *reads next question* So I film one song, about me with a girl out of hundreds of songs where I'm straight! One damn song! You better run... anyway, too put it short I'm into guys so... sorry Miku!

Miku: Hey! I'm not the tomboy!

Teto: Our next question is from HopeBlossom and is for Neru-chan:

Neru:Quit calling me that!

**-Is interested in first reviewer's question- Oi, Neru, why do you hate everyone?**

Neru:I don't hate everyone!

Haku:But you just shouted at poor Tet-

Neru:Sorry Teto...-chan

Teto:Aww, that's alright Neru-chan.

Neru:*eye twitches*

Gakupo: Okay... so next questions are for Miku, Kaito and Len! Here they are:

**Miku:**

-do you like kaito?

-kiss him! (that's not a question)

-have you Ever had dirty thoughts about kaito?

Kaito:

- why don't you like miku? Are you idiot?

-what do you think about luka's breasts?

Len:

-are you a shota?

Miku: Erm...erm, I guess...kinda, okay yes! I admit it to my one and only lover! *acts super dramatic*

Kaito: Miku, I-

Miku:Shush..do not speak *still in drama mode*

Kaito: …

Everyone except Kaito: Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!

Kaito:But I-*miku kisses him for about 2 seconds*

Miku:Done, now next question!

Gumi:She didn't even seem to care!

Miku: *reads question*Erm... maybe.

Kaito:O.O

Miku:It was only once, he took me to the park and found a five pound note and went to pick it up and,and... I sorta ended up staring at his butt.

Kaito:O.O

Meiko:She has a point, you do have a good butt, next question!

Kaito:Anyone else want to admit that they've stared at my butt? * Gumi, Teto, Luka, Neru,Rin,Haku and Len's hands go up*

Kaito: Never mind... anyway, why I don't like Miku, am I an idiot, you did just hear that she stared at my butt right, and why would I be an idiot for that? Okay! Here's the next question! He he... well, it makes her look more mature?

Gumi: What happened to answering honestly?

Kaito: Well... as I don't have any dignity left I'm gonna have to admit that's she's damn hot!He he...

Gakupo: *holds Luka protectively*

Kaito: This is what I get for admitting the truth?

Teto: Look Len! Here's a question for you!

Len: I haven't been able to get a word in this conversation so finally! Shota? No! Never! I might look all innocent but no I am not a shota... I mean! Like, just because I'm cute and short people think that! Like inside I am a mature young adult!

Rin:Hopeblossom, you're not the only one to get that speech trust me! Anyway, more questions.. you guys review real quick which makes us happy! These are from MINTCOOKIEMONSTER! Nice name by the way:

**THIS SOUNDS EPIC!**

Kaito: Do you like Miku or Meiko better?

Len: Do you like Neru or Rin better?

Luka: Do you hate any of the vocaloids?

Gakupo: Are you a pedophile?

Gumi: Are you jealous of anyone?

Teto: Are you as innocent as everyone says you are?

Haku: (I don't even know you were a vocaloid so...NO QUESTION FO' YOU! :)

Kaito: I have to choose? Well I'd rather go for Meiko if she stops insulting me...

Meiko: That days never gonna come Bakaito!

Kaito: :(

Miku: *still in drama mode* all this tension is killing me! *faints*

Meiko: This is your fault baka!

Kaito: … Len! It's your turn now *fake grin*

Len: Eh? Neru and Rin uh... Neru.

Rin: :( why?

Len: Because, your my sister, I love you in a different way and Neru's *looks down at feet* really pretty and nice.

Neru: *looks up from phone and actually puts it down* Aww, I've found my new interest.

Rin: *pretends to be sick*

Luka: Next question is for me! So... do I hate anyone... well since she's fainted, Miku when she acts like a drama queen and steals my spotlight it really does bug me. Gakupo, your turn.

Gakupo: Well... absolutely not!

Gumi: Liar! Rin told me about the time she caught you snooping around her room!

Gakupo: I can explain!

Haku: Go on then...

Gakupo: Well...

Teto: Yes?

Gakupo: I can't

Gumi: Good, then let's move on! My question! Miku's still like unconscious so, I'm gonna say that yes, I'm jealous of her because she's so popular, and I find it unfair for the rest of us! Evil Miku... Teto, your turn!

Teto: My first question! Well your gonna have to ask the others that because I don't really know how to answer!

Rin: Yes

Len:Yes

Luka:Yes

Gakupo:Yes

Kaito:Yes

Meiko: I dunno

Gumi: Yes

Neru: Yes *clinging to Len*

Haku: No

Everybody except Haku: What?

Haku: Just wanted to be different that's all! Anyway no questions for me, just because I'm not a proper vocaloid? Aww!

Miku: *Finally wakes up*Did I miss a lot?

Everybody excluding Miku: Yes! Anyway we have another question Davina from Face book asked a question, I think it's to all of us!

**What do you think of fanmades?**

Rin: I love our fanmades, I'm open arms to new members of the family!

Len: They can get annoying sometimes, like when Ren keeps boasting about sounding a lot more mature then me!

Miku: I don't like it, it's like having clones of yourself, it creeps me out!

Luka: Luki's a sweetheart and understands me a lot more than the others. :)

Kaito: I wouldn't mind one but I've got so many brothers now I've lost track! :(

Meiko: I don't like Sakine, she's too goody-twoshoes for me!

Gakupo: I don't have that many fandmades so it's okay for me.

Gumi: Uh, we have fanmades?

Haku: I'm basically a fanmade so it's alright I guess.

Neru: Me too, I hate it when fans argue about my voice pitch though :(

Teto: I don't recall having many fanmades, I hardly see them so I don't really know how to answer that!

Gumi: Yay for more questions! These are from GOLD3NP3N!

**Get ready for absolute torture :]**

Len: Oh no! Rin and Neru are about to die! You can only save one. Who do you pick?

Miku: Who do you like more? Kaito or Len?

Rin: You say you hate Len, but you know, hate is only three letters away from love. :]

Kaito: Where do you hide Miku's panties?

Meiko: How and when did you meet Haku?

Luka: Tell me the truth. Do you like Gakupo?

I think that's it..for now. MAUHAHAHAHAHA! *lightning*

Well bye :3

Len: Today, just today, has probably been absolute torture, so yeah this person would like to kindly add to the pile. :|

Rin: Don't be such a sour puss Lenny!

Len: Mr Kagamine to you!

Rin: We're siblings!

Len: You don't act like one :( sorry about that, let's see, ... how the hell can they die at the same time? Uh... sorry Neru but I'm gonna have to choose Rin because she'd kill me if I didn't.

Miku: She'd already be dead then.

Len: Miku! You would if Mikuo was dying!

Miku:No

Len: :( Again sorry Neru

Neru: Idiot... *picks up phone and goes back to texting*

Everyone except Len: :(

Len: What?

Miku: Yay! My turn! Who to choose, my darling lover Kaito obviously!

Kaito: Since when did I become your 'lover'?

Gakupo: Since you kissed her.

Kaito: She kissed me.

Miku: Whatever.. Rin here's a question for you!

Rin: Okay I don't hate Len or love Len! Isn't that enough?

Everyone: No!

Rin: Fine! I hate it when he acts like I'm so cool every girl loves me I'm awesome and I love when he acts all I love my dear sister more than anything on Earth and I'll die for her!

Miku: Kaito...

Kaito: What?

Miku: You stole them again? Can I change my questions answer to Len?

Kaito: What does that question say? *reads paper* Oh, someone cover her ears now!

Miku: Wait what?

Teto: *Covers her ears* Someone test her

Neru: Miku's the worlds biggest show off!

Miku: *looks straight at Neru as if she said nothing*

Neru: Answer away Kaito!

Kaito: I hide them in my coat pocket...uncover her ears now!

Teto: *takes hands off ears*

Everybody except Miku and Kaito: Eww!

Kaito: You can't say that when nearly all of you admitted to staring at my butt just a few minutes ago!

Gakupo: I didn't!

Kaito: Not even once?

Gakupo: …

Kaito: Yay, one more to the list... :|

Meiko + Haku: We're back from the alcohol store!

Neru: Since when did you even leave-

Teto: Just in time for the next question!

Meiko: Haku this involves you, do you remember when we met?

Haku: Probably in a bar of some sort, oh yeah about this time last year so happy anniversary!

Meiko: This means we have a reason to get drunk as hell!

Meiko + Haku: Cheers!

Luka: Next question! Oh...

Kaito + Gakupo: What?

Luka: Well... I like him as a brother.

Gakupo: But you said you loved me!

Luka: That was before I found out about you sneaking around a young, innocent girl's room!

Len: Rin's far from innocent! *get's slapped in the face by Rin* Oww!

Rin: Good that hurt!

Miku: Anyway... That's the end of questions today so be sure to review and we'll get to your questions the sooner!

Everyone: See ya!

Rin: I'm going back to sleep

Len: Why?

Rin: Because I woke up at 1 am to check for reviews!

Len: Were there any?

Rin: No :(

Gumi: Guys we have too say bye!

Meiko + Haku; *stumble in*

Meiko: You missed a hell of a party!

Teto: There were only you two.

Haku: Let us introduce you to Dell and Kiyoteru they're joining us in the next episode.

Dell: Good to meet us ain't it?

Kiyoteru: HIYA!

**Fluffyliliac: Well this is awkward, see you next time!**


End file.
